


4 Seasons of Blooming

by AkaRin_Na



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaRin_Na/pseuds/AkaRin_Na
Summary: This is my entry of #a3week





	1. Pocket Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixing a pocket watch for many times is tiring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my entry for day 1 of #a3week  
> I choose the prompt "link skill" and decided to use "The troupe's repair club"

Tasuku looking desperately at something with constant sigh that makes other feel a strange pressure around them. Tsumugi is still doing his part time job, so there's none want to ask that huge man about his problem. His glare is scary. 

"I'm going to find Utsuki now."

The other just nods while looking to a sparkly things that Tasuku hold. A pocket watch. Maybe one of Homare's belonging.

A salaryman that Tasuku looking for is somehow seriously looking into his laptop at the balcony. After realizing Tasuku's presence, he is closing his laptop and throw a fake smile into the huge man. "What's wrong, Tasuku?"

A heavy sigh. "Can you take my responsibility to fix this watch? I've had enough of this."

"I'll help when my tasks is clear." Chikage open his laptop again. 

Tasuku tried to look at Chikage's laptop but suddenly it shutted down. "Seriously, I haven't any idea about what are you doing."

"Just sending an e-mail. It won't take a long time though."

"No, I mean--"

"So, how about the watch?"

Tasuku putting out the watch and his repairing tools. Chikage just help him after knowing that actually he still wants to fix it. Maybe there's some problem that make Tasuku ask for his help. 

"Next time I'll tell Homare to ask you when his watch is broken again." says Tasuku. 

"Ok"

It's not like he's enjoying himself to repair anything in the dorm, but Chikage know that somewhere in his heart, he can't rejected requests of people here. Even he often say "no" to some people, he'll do it in the end. Well, the weight scale case is an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I choose this link skill but Chikage is difficult to understand...  
> Now I'm a little bit understand him after asking my friend, thanks! ><


	2. A Full Bloom Chrysanthemum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of #a3week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to take all of the prompt for this day~

He said that he'll burn his bone under this theater, that's why he help them. He keeps his childhood memories here and hope that someday he'll be able to stand at it's stage. Now that the dreams come true, why he keep questioning his reason to live at dorm? 

Sakyo silently sneak into his cupboard, taking a bublewrap that he keep secretly. Now that Bon is still at school, he want to calm down with this alone. After spend some minutes, his mind won't calm down. Should he visit Izumi instead? 

That girl is still enjoy his curry, a scenery that always make Sakyo feel nostalgic. "You're the same as always."

"Sakyo-san? What's wrong?"

"No, I just remembered the old days..." he give a pause in his word and make the girl curious. "...when you're still a little girl."

Izumi hold her breath. "...I didn't have much memories about that time, you know?"

He laughed at himself. Of course she already forgot. He's just a passerby for her. It just him, who have a special feelings about her. Thinking about that make him hurt. 

Sakyo taking his seat in front of Izumi's. He throw an intense looking right after her brown iris. There's a big sadness lying there. "Sakyo-san, I can't eat when you're see me intensively." says Izumi, feel embarrassed.

A bitter smile is created on his face. "Then don't eat."

"I'm not taking much cost and--"

"Listen, Director. If you're forgot, then allow me to make you remember."

Both of them hold their breath. Sakyo make a long pause on purpose, but Izumi didn't protest at all. 

"I love you, Izumi."


	3. Ranunculus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entry for day 3 of #a3week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose "director" and "flower" prompt, and choose the flower randomly.

The garden looks white, covered with snow that start to fluttering. It's cold outside, and she's pretty sure no one will going outside except they have any bussiness. Izumi felt lonely somehow. The garden that always show beautiful flowers can't do it lately. However, she can't do anything but seeing them afar from dorm's window. 

"Director, is something bothered you?"

A deep voice comes. Izumi hold her breath after knowing it was Guy. 

"The garden..."

She can't continue her words. Too much sadness. Or perhaps, she's too nervous? 

"Here. I keep it before the snow falls." Guy gives Izumi a flower vase, with a flower bloom in it. A ranunculus. 

"Guy-san, why?" asks Izumi after receive the vase. 

"Tsukioka told me about ranunculus's hanakotoba, the different one that he ever told me. I remembered about you after hearing that, so I keep this flower." Guy answered in a soft tone, something that he can't do before joining this troupe. 

"What it is?" 

Without noticing, Izumi's cheek become red. 

"A radiant charm."


End file.
